The present invention relates to determining the location of an electronic device, and in particular, to methods and systems for determining the location of an electronic device having an unknown location.
As electronic devices such as computers and cell phones have become more prevalent, there is a growing desire to determine the location for such devices for a variety of applications. One of the most prevalent consumer applications has been in travel. One common approach is to use a Global Positioning System (“GPS”) to determine location. GPS systems incorporate navigation systems which help the user find their desired destinations. Many of the systems provide navigation with visual and audio cues that aid the user in navigating through streets and highways which may be unfamiliar to the user.
However, GPS systems suffer from a variety of shortcomings. GPS system signals are fairly weak and may not be sufficient to operate in many indoor locations, tunnels, and urban canyons. In large cities such as San Francisco, New York, and Chicago, there are many locations in which GPS signals do not operate or may not provide consistent location data for navigation. For example, if a user takes the subway around the city, the current GPS systems may not be able to determine any locations within the tunnels, and this may lead a user to exit the train at the wrong train station. Also, many destinations in a large metropolitan city may require a vertical coordinate as well as a longitudinal and latitudinal coordinate. For example, a store within a mall may be located on the top level of a building.
Thus, there is a need for improved systems and methods for determining location. The present invention solves these and other problems by providing methods and systems for determining the location of an electronic device.